Beautiful Disaster
by Tigrrr
Summary: Elise, the youngest Gilbert, felt like she was all alone in the world. Ignored by Jeremy and Elena, she was desperate for company and love. Will she find it with the hybrid who came to town to break his curse. Klaus/OC


**The Original Family**

I was walking down the street on the way to the Grill so that I could get Matt to sneak me a few drinks.

This was my usual pattern, Elena and Jeremy would forget about me and leave me by myself in the house where I would proceed to get bored out of my mind before I would decide to drown my pathetic sorrows in a shot of tequila.

Of course, Elena would kill me if she saw me drinking. She would pull the YOU'RE ONLY

SIXTEEN excuse, but she's not my mom.

Seriously, her behavior is weird. She ignores me one moment then is all about protecting me and shielding me from the dangers of the world and all that shit. She doesn't like it when I go out with my friends because she says their druggies because they smoke a little weed now and then. So did Jeremy. I'll ask her is I can hang out with her friends and she'll just shut me down.

I finally arrived at the grill and made my way through the dim restaurant to he bar and plopped down on a stool.

Luckily Matt was bartending. The puppy eyes always work on him.

"Hey Matty," I said sweetly. My lips pulled into a wide smile that flashed my white teeth.

"Not going to happen Ryry," he said right away. I knew he would give in eventually. I flashed him the eyes. They really were genius, my green eyes would get all wide and shiny and then he would give in.

He stared at me and I could see him face getting soft.

"Fine," he stated in defeat. "Your sister is going to kill me." He reached for the bottle of tequila and pulled out a shot glass. My lips twisted into a smirk and I let out a small laugh.

He handed me the shot and I downed it with one gulp before slamming the glass back on the table and motioning for Matt to get me another.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" a British voice asked beside me.

I looked over at the man beside me and replied with a cool voice "Aren't you a little British to be sitting at a bar in Virginia?"

He smirked at me and I smirked back at him, staring directly into his cool, blue eyes.

"So do I get to know the name of the beautiful, but feisty lady?" he asks me. I blush when he calls me beautiful and turn away hoping me didn't see the red creeping into me cheeks. However, his light chuckle let me know he did.

Once my cheeks cooled I turned back towards him, "Only if I get to know yours first."

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he replied. Even his name was sexy like him. With his cheekbones and light stubble, he was a sight. His red lips were pulled into a small curious smile and his eyes twinkled with something I couldn't decipher.

"I'm Rylan Gilbert," I say and hold my hand out to his. His hands were so much larger than my dainty ones and I was pleasantly surprised when he brought my hand up to his lips. They brushed mine as light as a feather and shivers crawled up my spine.

All of the sudden I felt really insecure sitting next to him. He was all handsome and I was here with my dark green eyes framed by thick lashed and a small button nose with a scattering of freckles. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but a few escaped curls lay gently against my cheeks. All in all I felt like a clumsy panda sitting next to a graceful tiger.

"Did you say Gilbert?" he asked me with a tone of false surprise, like he had seen me before.

"Yes, have you heard of my family?"

"I've met your sister once or twice," he replied with a hint of humor lacing his voice. I immediately felt my heart drop. He met my sister.

Everybody always chose my sister. She was tall and curvy and had a nice face. Her personality was innocent and sweet. Then there was me at 5'6" with a body that was too slim and chest area that was too small.

"RYLAN!" I hear a voice call out. Klaus looks annoyed and I turn to see my sister with Stefan and Damon striding towards me, glaring at Klaus as they came.

I turned to him with an amused smile. "What did you do to piss them off?"

He laughed, a really sexy, husky laugh that had my insides melt a little. "You have no idea, love." I liked him better already.

When Elena reached the bar she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stool. Well that hurt.

"Get your hand off me!" I said as I yanked my arm out of her grasp. I fell back a little and Klaus steadied me. I hadn't noticed him stand up, but my chest was now pressed against his hard, warm one. He slipped a piece of paper into my jacket and winked at me.

A wink that did not go unnoticed by my sister and Stefan and Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with annoyance.

"Matt called me and told me you were hanging out with him," she sneered. I turned back to Matt who looked guilty and dragged my finger across my throat in a cutting motion, something that Klaus snickered at.

"We're leaving," she said and started dragging me away from Klaus and then turned to him and said, "Stay away from my sister"

I tried to resist a little but Damon and Stefan just pushed me forward and out the doors.

"You need to stay away from him" Elena said.

I scowled at her. I was sick of her always criticizing who I spent my time with. "You don't approve of anyone, so what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Damon stepped closer to me and said, "Just listen to your sister little Gilbert. He's not someone you want to hang out with."

The Stefan stepped up and added, "He's dangerous, okay?"

"Who are you my parents?" I asked them before storming to my sister's car. We drove home in silence and when we pulled into the driveway, Elena turned around with an apologetic look on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe," she said.

"Whatever," I say back and storm into the house and up to my room. I slammed my door closed behind me as loud as I could. I know it was childish but I was mad.

I pulled the paper out of my pocket and it was a fancy envelope. I opened it and saw that I was invited to the Family Mikaelson ball, and I felt my heart skip a beat thinking about his blue eyes.


End file.
